


For Mal

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne works on preparing a Valentine's Day gift for Mal</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Mal

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [mal reynolds](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/mal%20reynolds), [mal/jayne](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/mal/jayne)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** For Mal  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Mal  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Summary:** Jayne works on preparing a Valentine's Day gift for Mal

  


A/N: Thought it would be fun to try a 'stream of consciousness' fic from Jayne's POV...

_   
**For Mal**   
_

_________________________________

_Ai ya_, why's it gotta be so gorram complicated? Ain't like we're courtin' each other or nothin', so why do I suddenly gotta prove myself? Buncha _kuangzhe de_ nonsense, if'n ya ask me…but then, no one ever does. Don't seem right that I gotta do this – he knows it ain't easy for me to write down things anyhow, but did that stop the _hundan_ from sayin' that if'n I didn't do it, that shows I don't love him none? Noooo. Can't rightly believe that Mal wants me to write him a ruttin' love poem for Valentine's Day.

What do I know about poems, for _Tien'_s sake? Oh, he's lookin' at me again, like he can tell what I'm thinkin' – maybe I'll just go down to my bunk to think on it. I ain't the type of man as can spout off fancified words whenever he needs to… or someone like Mal makes him. Gorramnit to hell.

And where's the ruttin' paper? I had it here for somethin', didn't use it, where is – oh, here it is. Okay…aw, hell. Where'm I s'posed to _start? _ Don't think he wants me to write about his _pi gu_, even if he's got a nice one. A _real_ nice one. Maybe his eyes.

What color are they, again? _Wo kao_, I can't remember. _Ni tama de tianxia suoyou de ren duo gaisi, _ why's this _go se_ gotta happen to me?

So, not his eyes and forget about that tail…lord, if'n I don't do this right I won't be tappin' that ever again! Poem, not the_ pi gu. _ Poem, not the _pi gu_. Poem, not the… hey, what about his mouth? No, that ain't gonna work neither.

Okay, think about it. What about…what about that tattoo? That's a shiny one, maybe I'll write somethin' 'bout how much I like…well, maybe not. I sure as hell won't write nothin' about how much I fancy him. But maybe that's what he wants? Oh, _wo bu zhi dào_. Worth a shot.

Here goes a whole ruttin' load of nothin'ness. Um… think I'll call it, 'For Mal.' Cause it's for him. What next? How about, 'First time I seen you, your hands was in the air. Last time in my bunk, you looked real nice when your pi gu was bare.' Heh. Oh, no, wait. Lemme scratch out _pi gu_, I ain't supposed to be mentionin' that part…_tian xiode, _ the ruttin' paper ripped! Well, I reckon I can write it down all purty once I figure out what the hell I'm doin' anyway.

Next line should be somethin' like, 'You always know when I'm tellin' a lie, and I don't even mind when ya say I'm _cho ba guai.'_ Now, that's just stupid, Jayne Cobb. But it rhymes, which makes it okay…yeah, I'll leave it in. He better not think he can call me _cho ba guai_ no more, though. Won't let him top no more if'n he does…

How gorram long does a poem gotta be? I dunno. Maybe at least another line, an' then I can copy it out real shiny and give it to him so I can get laid. Gotta be the right words, though. Maybe…oh, I got it. 'I know I ain't always got the right words to say, but I promise that you'll always be my _bao bei. _' Hell, that'll make him drop trou for gorram sure! Now for the makin' it all fancy on another piece of paper…careful, don't rip it…yeah, this is perfect. Now all I gotta do is go up the ladder, and give it - oh, there he is.

He's readin' it.

What's that look on his face supposed to mean? He like it, or not? Oh, no…he don't look too happy – _zaogao, _ did I leave the '_pi gu_' in the first lines? Think I did – oh, no.

He's comin' closer, and he's….smilin'? What the everlovin' hell?

Now he's…_ohhhhhh. _

Guess he liked it after all.

  


________________________________________

_________

  
X-Posted in [](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/profile)[**fireflyholidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/)

  



End file.
